


Капитан Америка наносит ответный удар

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), qazanostra



Series: Stark's Vars (Героические баллады Старка) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: О быстрой карме





	Капитан Америка наносит ответный удар

Тони рос с выжженным на подкорке образом Капитана Америки — честного и справедливого героя. Но отец как-то забыл упомянуть, что за этим образом стоял живой человек со своеобразным характером, всю палитру которого Тони начал познавать только теперь. С соответствующими последствиями.  
  
Разнообразия ради в этот раз всё началось с того, что Стив из мастерской вышел. 

 

***

С момента, как Коулсон принёс на ознакомление «модный приговор», прошло около трёх часов, и Тони отправился искать Стива. По дороге решил прихватить чашку крепкого кофе, но вместо этого получил культурный шок.  
  
— Это «Дэйр Стрейтс»? — сиплым шёпотом выдавил он. Танцующие в обнимку посреди общей кухни Коулсон с Бартоном никак на него не отреагировали.  
  
— Тебя что-то смущает? — обойдя его, негромко поинтересовалась Наташа. Она схватила со стола яблоко, подцепила Тони под локоть и потащила прочь.  
  
Тони обернулся в дверях, не в силах оторваться от пугающе-завораживающего зрелища. Двигались эти двое на удивление плавно и ритмично.  
  
— Это же «Дэйр Стрейтс»! Они танцуют под «Братьев по оружию»!   
  
Наташа дернула плечом и откусила от яблока.  
  
— У них особенный момент, что такого?  
  
— «Дэйр Стрейтс»! — выпалил Тони, когда они оказались в гостиной.  
  
— Ну да, не типично. Но ты можешь представить, что они выбрали бы Уитни Хьюстон или Лайонела Ричи?  
  
Тони не нашёлся, что возразить.  
  
— Но почему «Братья по оружию»?  
  
Наташа посмотрела на него как на идиота.  
  
— Ты слова-то слышал?  
  
Прокрутив в памяти текст, Тони вынужден был признать, что он подходит этим двоим.  
  
— Не уверен, хочу ли знать, как они выбрали «свою песню».  
  
— Это долгая, наполненная идиотскими решениями и кровавыми подробностями сопливая история. Но если я расскажу тебе, Коулсон меня прикончит, так что прости.  
  
— Ты его боишься, что ли?  
  
— Он обещал вытащить мои глаза через уши. И хоть я не понимаю, как это анатомически возможно, не думаю, что Коулсона остановят банальные законы природы.  
  
Они уселись на диван. Наташа сунула ему в руки пульт от домашнего кинотеатра.  
  
— Включи что-нибудь бессмысленное. Это поможет стереть картинку из памяти.  
  
Тони принялся перелистывать каналы, пока не наткнулся на какую-то мыльную оперу. Он ещё не успел вникнуть в суть сюжета, когда ДЖАРВИС подал голос:  
  
— Сэр, капитан Роджерс просит вас зайти. Возникли некоторые трудности технического плана, и ему требуется ваша помощь.  
  
На самом деле Стив прекрасно справлялся со всеми техническими наворотами нового времени. И если бы Тони в тот момент вспомнил об этом факте, то заподозрил бы неладное. Возможно. Когда дело касалось Стива, его реакцию было не предугадать.  
  
Но Тони просто отправился на помощь своему бойфренду, которого считал эталоном порядочности. Наивный. 

 

***

Стив расхаживал по своей комнате в тренировочных штанах и безразмерной футболке.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС сказал, что у тебя проблемы с техникой, — слегка облизав его взглядом, пробормотал Тони вместо приветствия. Стив застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
— Я попросил его об этом. Не хотел, чтобы остальные знали правду. На самом деле, я просто не понимаю, что надеть. У меня теперь такое количество рубашек и брюк, что я теряюсь.  
  
Тони стоило бы вспомнить, что Стив разыграл Мстителей, притворившись техническим идиотом. И что он вообще-то художник, так что цвета сочетать умеет. Но попробуйте-ка быть сосредоточенными, когда на вас так умоляюще смотрят эти голубые глаза.  
  
Тони зашёл в гардеробную и принялся перебирать рубашки. Белые, кремовые, бордовые... Он сглотнул, представив Стива в облегающей чёрной. Если тот наденет её, Тони будет не до еды. Поэтому он выбрал простые чёрные джинсы и тёмно-бирюзовую рубашку.  
  
— Думаю, для неофициального ужина подойдёт, — сказал, обернувшись к Стиву. Тот благодарно улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, сейчас переоденусь.  
  
И снял штаны.  
  
Ого, подумал Тони. И, кажется, перестал дышать.  
  
На Стиве не было белья. Совсем.   
  
Тони не мог оторвать взгляд, да и кто в здравом уме осудил бы его — достоинство достоинства нации было весьма внушительным. У Тони подогнулись коленки от желания... немедленно ощутить себя полным достоинства.   
  
Стив стянул футболку, кинул на пол и приблизился к Тони. Забрал вешалки с одеждой из его рук и отбросил в сторону.  
  
— Ты думал, я не догадаюсь? — насмешливо спросил он. — Вся эта идея с переодеванием исходила от тебя. Остальных хлебом не корми, дай что-нибудь провернуть. Но именно ты стал инициатором.  
  
— Это гнусные инсинуации, — на автомате возмутился Тони и поднял глаза, наткнулся на полный желания ответный взгляд. — Я просто хотел знать, как выглядит твоя гардеробная.  
  
— Я покажу.  
  
Стив потянул футболку Тони вверх.   
  
— Вот тут у меня домашняя одежда, — сообщил он, отбрасывая футболку влево.  
  
— Думал, что ты аккуратно складываешь вещи, — усмехнулся Тони и отступил на шаг. Он чувствовал себя жертвой, которую хищник притащил к себе в логово и теперь собирался с ней поиграть.  
  
— Только не во время миссии, — хмыкнул Стив. Провёл большими горячими ладонями по заднице Тони, бёдрам и ниже, присел, стаскивая штаны к ступням.   
  
Тони не мог оторвать от него взгляд, ловил каждое мгновение, чтобы запомнить, выжечь на сетчатке картинку. Видел, как перекатываются стальные мышцы под бархатной кожей, как покачивается налитый член, как дрожат длинные ресницы. Взгляд Стива — грозовые облака — обещал столько всего, что Тони от удивления моргнул. Он и не помнил, чтобы на него смотрели — так.  
  
— Тренировочная одежда у меня тут, — сказал Стив, отбросив штаны вправо. Глянул сквозь ресницы снизу вверх и шкодливо улыбнулся.   
  
— У нас полуофициальный ужин, — сглотнув, выдал Тони. — Где у тебя одежда на выход?  
  
И не успел опомниться, как оказался прижат к стене, ощущая спиной прохладный шёлк рубашек. Стив подхватил его под задницу, приподнял и ткнулся носом в шею, провёл языком и прикусил. Тони вцепился в его плечи и застонал.  
  
— Ты мне очень помогаешь, Тони, — выдал раскрасневшийся Стив, едва отстранившись от него. — Без тебя я бы не разобрался в этой новой моде. Скажи, что делать дальше?  
  
Тони сглотнул, посмотрел в глаза Стива и не увидел ни капли сомнения.  
  
— Нужно разобраться с бельём, золотце.   
  
— Бельё у меня в комоде. В спальне.  
  
— Отлично. Стоит подчеркнуть твои выдающиеся качества, — Тони дёрнул бровью и выразительно посмотрел вниз, где Стив непроизвольно тёрся членом о его услужливо предоставленное бедро. Тот проследил за его взглядом и хмыкнул.  
  
— Спандекс на мне отлично смотрится. Как думаешь, латекс тоже подойдёт?  
  
Латекс подошёл, и преисполненный достоинства Тони подтвердил это. Трижды.

 

 

***

В этот раз банк сорвал Коулсон, умудрившийся развести на деньги даже Фьюри.


End file.
